Yandere Simulator (real)
yandere simulator is a game made by yanderedev it will be delayed to 2021 because people (mainly yansim fangirls) keep sending yanderedev email charecter you - you are "17" years old (but actually 18) snob snob - one of the rivals athlete (asu rito) - another rival Tomoko occult - leader of the occult club and totally NOT Tomoko from Watamote or Tharaja from fire emblem green green - a character daughter loanshark - a daughter of a loanshark who you kidnap to befriend snob snob john smith - the guy you lust after (18 year old) jane smith - john smith's brother ("16" years old but actually 18) june smith - jon and jane smith's cousin incubus and succubus - sisters stalked by occult the middle aged female rivals, named "innocent" and "indecent" - because teachers hitting on students is not illegal at all childhood friend - yet another rival sweet gentle - the rival who is the leader of the cooking club i'm scary - the delinquent rival gym teacher - the gym teacher literally named gym teacher, who doesn't actually teach gym, but just stands at the gate of the school kuudere - not an actual kuudere my waifu - it's not a very subtle pun tsundere - not an actual tsundere soup er. notscary-scaryton - have any of you ever had that friend who thinks they're very scary when they're anything but? thats soup er. notscary-scaryton in a nutshell location academy high school - a high school where everyone is somehow 18 even if stated otherwise sister town brother town mother town father town sparkle sugoi kawaii neko town things you can do take panty shots of girls tutorials - you can learn to do things by paying info-chan panty shots favours - you can get favours from info-chan such as cigarettes by paying her with panty shots kidnapping - you can kidnap a student by using a instrument box which is provided by info-chan who you pay with panty shots blackmail - you can blackmail a student by paying info-chan panty shots to get their secret information - you can get information about a student such as what they like and dislike by paying info-chan panty shots conversations - you can learn topics to talk about with other students by paying info-chan with panty shots frame a rival - you can frame a rival by making it look like they took a panty shot of someone else panties - you can put on different panties (no you can't take a panty shot of yourself. yet.) be lesbian - you can be a lesbian if you so choose things you can't do be gay - gay men don't exist in japan. it's realism. be an actual yandere convincingly bury a dead body - but you can kill a kitten because thats your "true nature" use an actually reasonable currency with info-chan Something that's not glitchy Join the Red Army. elimination methods murder with a knife murder by drowning murder via proxy murder with a bucket of dumbbells murder via easter egg (at least 20 different methods in one!) murder by fake suicide murder by forced drugging murder by setting the victim on fire indirect murder by bullying matchmaking - keeps being delayed because yandev always finds something more important to do Facts about the developer He leaks shit on his "private stream" and he complains about shit getting leaked despite it's his own fucking fault he does a shitty job hiding his "private" stuff He asks a professional artist to draw school girls who look like they just got fucked by a 10 incher He is a pedo He made slurping noises for 20 seconds on his stream because someone sent him a picture of children with "big busty boobies" He reads every single email he gets he told igor to fuck off he uses unity store assets instead of using the ones that his volunteers make things made by the developer for the game * spaghetti code * if else else else else else else else else else * * nothing much else